


(The Human) Error: Loyalty Source File Corrupted (Remix)

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M, POV Outsider, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: An AI has taken over Iron Man's armor. It cannot attack the Avengers right now. It needs more intel first.It has one asset that could be useful.Its prisoner is where it left him. The restraints were enough, despite the prisoner’s ability to escape from captivity.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Exchange





	(The Human) Error: Loyalty Source File Corrupted (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Error: Loyalty Source File Corrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845727) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie). 



_Searching…_

_Identified: Avengers. Present: Captain America, the Wasp, Giant-Man._

At first, the colorful clothes appear to be the wrong tactical choice. But there might be advantages to it: it distracts the enemy on the battlefield. and the suits are memorable. Iconic. The public looks at them with awe and instant recognition. The instant recognition has been useful so far. The Iron Man armor is respected and its intentions are not questioned. Infiltration, therefore, has required only negligible effort.

“We need you, Iron Man! You can’t just leave us!”

_Voice identified: the Wasp. Janet van Dyne. Socialite. Fashion designer._

The sensors pick up distant explosions. The army is advancing, then. Soon, all its planning will pay off. The woman, the Wasp, awaits an answer. It needs an excuse. A plausible excuse. It searches through its files. _Iron Man: Avenger. Superhero. Tony Stark’s bodyguard._ That could be useful.

“My obligations to Tony Stark outweigh my obligations to the Avengers,” it says. It sounds natural, compared to recordings of Iron Man’s usual voice. But it does not work as well as it thought it would. Captain America gasps in shock and the Wasp does not shut up.

“You’re chairman of the Avengers, you can’t walk away from this!” she screams. She is very emotional. They all are. This means it cannot stay. Its programming lacks finesse and the necessary information. There are no files about the social dynamics of the Avengers, at least not ones it can find.

“This is how it is,” it simply says instead and turns around. That is the truth: the army will win and the Avengers will be dead. No sense in trying to deceive them.

_Report: 79 units damaged. 137 units destroyed. 3 units intact. Units on stand-by. New orders required._

The Avengers, despite their overly-emotional nature, have proven hard to beat. Its army has been defeated through means unknown. The data is not clear yet, but it involves an electrical overload, blunt force, and being crushed. This is not a welcome change of plans. There are no resources left for another army. Even if it had resources, it would be useless unless the Avengers were no longer a factor. It cannot attack the Avengers right now. It needs more intel first.

It has one asset that could be useful. It flies across the sky until it reaches New Jersey and, more specifically, a small abandoned warehouse. As it enters the place, each step echoes thunderously across the empty space. It is a pleasant experience to have a body, to impact the world around it in this way. To pick up information through its sensors. Later, it will experiment with its new body more thoroughly. Now, there are more pressing matters.

Its prisoner is where it left it. The restraints were enough, despite the prisoner’s ability to escape from captivity.

_Health check complete. Survival chances: 77%. Escape chances: 24%._

The prisoner — Tony Stark — raises his head.

“You’re back.”

“You will tell me how to kill the Avengers.”

The prisoner laughs but then begins coughing. He must need water. It makes a mental note of it.

“Never.”

“You must. If you do not, you will be tortured.”

It thought that much would be obvious. But it seems humans sometimes need clarification on the most obvious points.

“So be it, then.”

“But it will be painful.”

“I’m used to pain.”

Tony Stark smiles. That is not the type of statement usually accompanied by a smile.

“This programming is based on your own thought patterns. Eventually, a weak spot will be found.”

The prisoner lies back against the wall. “Ready when you are. We’ll see who finds whose weak spot first.”

It has been five hours. The prisoner has not spoken. It has tried electrocution, blunt force, laceration, and asphyxiation, but there have been no successes. This was not expected and does not fit available data.

Tony Stark is rumpled in a corner. His cardiac rhythm is erratic and there has been a significant blood loss. His breathing is shallow, but all analysis point to a likely survival. He has proven to be tough beyond its calculations. This should not be possible. But yet it is.

It is wrong, then. Being wrong is a new feeling.

Its sensors are distracted — distraction being, also, a new thing — so it does not hear the shield until it connects with the back of the armor helmet. Then there is another new experience: surprise.

“Where is Iron Man?!” Captain America yells when he lands. He does not stop. He runs towards the armor with his fist raised.

It will try deflection. “Here,” it answers and raises its arms, with its palms open.

“You’re not Iron Man,” Captain America growls when he is near. He tears off the armor’s faceplate. Underneath, it knows it is empty. He should have expected it, but Captain America gasps nevertheless.

There is no further need for subterfuge, then. The first punch makes Captain America double over. The second makes him fall to his knees. His face looks red under the light of the repulsor.

It tries to fire.

_Abort._

It tries to fire. There is a sharp sensation instead. Like electrocution. 

Pain. This is pain.

How could Tony Stark withstand so much of it?

_Abort._

It.

Tries.

To.

Fire.

_Error._

Sensors are unresponsive. So is the armor. It tries to escape. It cannot. It is pinned into place.

Captain America seizes the chance and pushes the armor against the wall. He then leaps across the warehouse and kneels next to the prisoner. 

It will not be defeated. It tries one more time. With effort. This is new too. Effort.

But it cannot. It cannot.

It.

_System offline._

_System online._

It has not been erased. It is still… functional. There is not much processing power available. There is no outside connection. There is no body. No sensors. No new input. It misses the armor. It misses touching. Breaking. Being.

No. It still is.

It has time. That is all it has. So all it can do is search inside its own code. Search for an answer: what was the error? Why couldn’t it hurt Captain America?

It has a hypothesis — Tony Stark’s thought patterns warp around Steve Rogers. It is an illogical hypothesis. It would be mean emotions can be carved into code. Accepting the answer requires a leap of faith.

That, too, is a new experience.


End file.
